


How it Ends

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Identity, Kissing, Post-Canon, fairytale imagery, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: She was Sleeping Beauty, once, and he was the prince who woke her with a kiss. Everyone knows how that story ends.
Relationships: Sean Renard/Juliette Silverton
Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How it Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Just another (roughly) five sentence fic, based off the prompt "As you wish" by taleasoldastime-andspace. Please enjoy!

Somehow, this feels inevitable; she was Sleeping Beauty, once, and he was the prince who woke her with a kiss. Everyone knows how that story ends. Granted, they’ve had a few more twists and turns than any fairytale she knows, but then, nothing has ever been as simple as the books.

His palm rests against her cheek, and he leans in, slow and careful, ready to release her at a moment’s notice. “Eve,” he murmurs, breath mingling with hers, and she cannot take this anymore.

“Juliette,” she corrects, because it’s time (far past time, really; she cannot hide from the mistakes of her past, cannot pretend someone else made them, forever,) and because she loves him, and because she’s tired of being afraid.

There’s no surprise, just a hint of relief, as he closes the gap. “As you wish…Juliette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If there are any bite-sized Grimm fics you'd like to see, please let me know!


End file.
